the_guardian_herdfandomcom-20200214-history
Star
Star is the black foal of Anok. He is born into Sun Herd, from the deceased mare Lightfeather. He was dud colt with over-sized wings, making him unable to fly. But the ancient prophecy declares that he’ll become the most powerful pegasus in Anok on his first birthday. Contents hide 1 Description 2 Personality 3 History 4 Trivia Description Star is a black foal with over-sized, unusable wings. His best friend is Morningleaf (milk sister) and he's adopted by Silvercloud. He is often teased by the other foals for not being able to fly, and he often practices flying alone in the woods. Personality Star is very kind, calm, and forgiving. Since he had grown up constantly being teased, he is aware of other's suffering and pities them. His best friends are Bumblewind, Echofrost, and Morningleaf, to whom he is extremely close and protective of. Star in fact has a crush on her. Star hates being left out and how most pegasi believe he will become evil when he receives the starfire, and one of his greatest fears is that this is true. Star is also know to be naive and too trusting of others as Brackentail nearly killed him in a "competition" they had on the vein between Sun Herd & Mountain Herd's territory by tricking him into running over a canyon only to be saved by his friends. Frostfire also took advantage of Star's gullibility by convincing him to give him Morningleaf in order to keep her safe from Nightwing. History Starfire Star is first seen practicing flying alone in the woods, away from the other foals. He watches the other foals gliding effortlessly through the sky. He sags against a fir tree, hot and tired. He hears voices teasing him and creeps through the trees. He spots Brackentail and Stripestorm, two of the colts, playing and joking. Then, when Brackentail makes fun of Star’s dam, Star races out of the woods and rams Brackentail, sending the two colts tumbling. Stripestorm charges Star, and they begin to fight, until Stars falls into the lake, unable to resurface. He sinks to the bottom and tries to flip himself over. Suddenly, he sees feathers and hears an unfamiliar male voice. Four strange stallions loom over him and grab his wings. Stars escaped and runs, but a captain with one brown eye and one blue eye lands in front of him. The stallions grab Star’s wings and lift off. Star watches as Sun Herd’s territory grows smaller and smaller. He realizes that the stallions are taking him to Rockwing, the over-stallion of Mountain Herd. Coming soon Stormbound Star takes off and flies after Hazelwind, the Sun Herd over-stallion. Coming soon Landfall The book starts in the Sun Herd territory, with the land on fire and Nightwing facing Star. Co''ming soon'' Windborn Star is looking for his herd and flying through the clouds over Western Anok. Coming soon Trivia * Star is currently 2 years old * As of Windborn, Star is no longer immortal, nor does he posses the starfire, as Nightwing had been defeated * Star is the 2nd black foal to survive his first birthday * He has Snow Herd lineage via Lightfeather * He has no pegasus sire, but the author of the book, Jennifer Lynn Alvarez, says his 'sire' is the Hundred Year Star. The hundred year star chooses a mare to bear and create the black foal with it. Quotes :"Don't talk about my mother!" ::—Star to Brackentail and Stripestorm Starfire, page 2, The Deal :: ::"Look where we are. And for what? How does breaking us make us whole?" ::—Star to the herds. Starfire, pages 224-225, '' :"''You don't have to fight me, or one another, anymore. Peace is your choice. I am not a destroyer, but I cannot say the same for you. I welcome all steeds who want to join me, but I won't be your over-stallion. I won't lead you, and I won't conquer you. Your lives are in your wings." :—Star, speaking to the herds after reviving Morningleaf. Starfire, page 244, Follow Me :Star: "I understand why you did it. You're a lead mare. It's your duty to protect the entire herd." :Silverlake: "That's right." :Star: "But it's not my duty." :—Star speaking to Silverlake before surrendering himself to the Over-Stallions of Anok. Starfire, page 220, The Bargain : :Grasswing: "We have nothing to lose for gaining you, Star." :- To Star, Starfire : :Grasswing: "I mean it, son! Don't let them tell you who you are." :- To Star, Starfire, about Sun Herd harassing him Gallery Star final lighter.jpg|Official Character Art Star Starfire Cover.jpg|Star on the cover of Starfire Star_Stormbound_Cover.jpg|Star on the cover of Stormbound Star_Landfall_Cover.jpg|Star on the cover of Landfall horse pose studies.jpg|Concept Sketches of Star very_rough_phone_sketches.jpg|Star on rough cover concepts th (64).jpg|Star on the cover of Windborn with Nightwing on the right Category:Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Sun Herd Category:River Herd Category:Characters in Starfire Category:Characters in Stormbound Category:Male